Erika Furudo
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Erika Furudo is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation at 282 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Norse. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Erika Furudo work diligently to produce Spices and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Erika Furudo has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Erika Furudo allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Erika Furudo believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government of Erika Furudo has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. Erika Furudo will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Political Parties of Erika Furudo The Cabinet of Erika Furudo Past President(s) Past Vice President(s) Past Prime Minister(s) Past Deputy Prime Minister(s) DEFUNCT Council for Erika Furudo Affairs DEFUNCT The Supreme Parliament of Erika Furudo Compromised of the Upper, Lower Houses of Furudo and the Provinces of Furudo with five hundred members in total. Parliament Accountability Director Elections in Erika Furudo President of Erika Furudo Election, September 28, 2010. 100% precincts reporting. Upper House of Furudo (50 Seats) Election, October 11, 2010. Lower House of Furudo (150 Seats) Election, October 11, 2010. Electoral District (300 Seats) Election, October 11, 2010. Timeline of Events * January 7, 2010: Erika Furudo is founded and the Council of Erika Furudo Affairs (CEFA) is established for an six month interim period. Fredrica Bernkastel is installed as Minister of Executive Affairs, Albert Morikawa as acting Minister of External Affairs and Nicholas Nakamura as acting Minister of Internal Affairs. * January 8, 2010: Furudo Loyalist Party (FLP), a centrist party, is founded by Fredrica Bernkastel and her long-time adviser Tsuneo Yoshida. * January 9, 2010: The Tsuiokuhen Party (TSP), a right/conservative party, is founded by Ichise Saiga. * January 12, 2010: The Seishounen Party (SSP), an ultraconservative party, is founded by Yukari Saiga, Ichise Saiga's sister. * January 14, 2010: The Morikawa List (TML), a left-leaning party, is founded by Albert Morikawa and his son, Lawrence. * January 15, 2010: CEFA announces election date of February 14, 2010. * January 21, 2010: Peaceful Green Movement (PGM), a radical leftist party, is founded by environmentalist Erika Konaka. * January 30, 2010: Furudo Loyalist Party, The Morikawa List and Peaceful Green Movement form governing coalition for February election. -=- * February 7, 2010: Absentee ballots are sent out. Nicholas Nakamura (FLP) steps down as Minister of Internal Affairs after its discovered hes been involved in numerous sexual affairs on the campaign trail. * February 10, 2010: CEFA announces new plans to grow country, economy and adopts a policy of isolationism. Erika Konaka (PGM) sworn in as new Minister of Internal Affairs. * February 14, 2010: FLP/TML/PGM coalition wins election with 62% of the vote, absolute majorities in both houses. * February 23, 2010: MoIA Erika Konaka announces plans to crackdown on illegal immigrants, deadly force authorized. * February 24, 2010: Opposition Leader Ichise Saiga calls for MoIA Konaka's resignation regarding her order of deadly force being authorized. * February 26, 2010: MoIA Erika Konaka shot outside her home in the heavily-guarded Chess Piece district of the capital. -=- * March 3, 2010: Tsuneo Yoshida (FLP) announces intention to challenge Fredrica Bernkastel for leadership of FLP, accusing Fredrica of "stagnating and destroying the baby country." * March 10, 2010: Fredrica Bernkastel wins endorsement by party to continue leading the nation with 80% of the party support. Tsuneo Yoshida offers his resignation, is declined and is given new chance by Fredrica. * March 15, 2010: Unsuccessful assassination attempt on deputy Minister of External Affairs, Tsuneo Yoshida (FLP). * March 28, 2010: Fredrica Bernkastel establishes the Furudo Stock Market. * March 29, 2010: SSP leader Yukari Saiga announces plans to merge the SSP into TSP, forming one right coalition of "epic proportions." -=- * April 2, 2010: Yukari Saiga caught on video talking about bribing some officials into forming a supercoalition between the conservative TSP and centrist FLP. Ichise Saiga denies the accusations on behalf of his older sister. * April 3, 2010: TML leader and External Affairs head Albert Morikawa suffers a moderate heart attack. * April 4, 2010: Opposition leader Ichise Saiga calls for Albert Morikawa to step down following his medical crisis. Morikawa declines to resign, saying "I'll serve this nation until I'm dead!" and told Saiga to shove it. Tsuneo Yoshida becomes acting External Affairs head. * April 16, 2010: Merger of SSP into TSP confirmed, Yukari Saiga becomes deputy leader under her younger brother, Ichise. * April 20, 2010: Lawrence Morikawa, deputy leader of TML, announces that they will continue to support Executive Affairs head Bernkastel in the July elections. * April 21, 2010: TML leader Albert Morikawa discharged from the hospital, says he is "feeling like a million bucks" whilst Ichise Saiga continues to insist he resign because of his deteriorating health. * April 29, 2010: Approval ratings for Ichie Saiga drop significantly from 52% to 21% following his callous remarks towards TML leader Albert Morikawa. -=- * May 2, 2010: Tsuneo Yoshida steps down as deputy leader of the FLP and External Affairs head. * May 4, 2010: Albert Morikawa returns to work as External Affairs head. Ichise Saiga welcomes him back with open arms. * May 23, 2010: Stock market stagnates and the FLP/TML/PGM coalition approval ratings tank. * May 26, 2010: Fredrica Bernkastel announces plans to create a Social Security System for all citizens. * May 30, 2010: Stock Market and coalition approval ratings rise amid new SSS plans. -=- * June 7, 2010: CEFA announces election date of July 7, 2010 with 4 parties involved. * June 12, 2010: Economy and population stagnate, Opposition leader Ichise Saiga's approval rating jumps. * June 27, 2010: Social Security System is established. -=- * July 7, 2010: FLP/TML Coalition wins 85% of the vote, opposition claims fraud and PGM loses all seats. * July 8, 2010: Fraud, ballot stuffing and voter intimidation discovered in investigation. MoIA Erika Konaka steps down and is indicted by the courts. External Affairs head Albert Morikawa also steps down amid his parties' loss of 60% of its seats to FLP and TSP. * July 14, 2010: Ichise Saiga announces the new party of "United Right Coalition" and wins majority in provincial election. * July 16, 2010: URC wins plurality of seats in Upper and Lower Houses, but falls short of majority in each. * July 28, 2010: URC-KF Coalition in the Supreme Parliament votes 501-499 in favor of holding elections July 30, 2010, a snap election. FLP Prime Min Bernkastel claims Saiga will be "soundly defeated" and will regret his reckless actions. FLP Prime Min also claims that this will be her mandate for power and this should settle everything once and for all. * July 26, 2010: Albert Morikawa steps down as Deputy Prime Minister and Head of The Morikawa List. * July 27, 2010: Lawrence Morikawa, the youngest son of Albert Morikawa, becomes new Head of The Morikawa List in a 33-0 vote by the TML delegation. Lawrence Morikawa announces the party will be moving more to the leftist under his rule, saying "being centrist is no longer an option" and stops short of not allying with Fredrica Bernkastel another two months. * July 30, 2010: FLP/TML coalition wins third snap election, soundly defeating Ichise Saiga's URC and all opposition. Speaker of the Supreme Parliament, FLP's Yukito Furudo, calls for PM Bernkastel to step down following a disaster in the polls, which result in over the loss of a hundred seats. -=- * August 1, 2010: PM Fredrica Bernkastel breaks off Furudo Loyalist Party, forms own party Bernkational Party and aligns with The Morikawa List. * August 2, 2010: Former Deputy PM, co-founder of FLP and former right-hand to the PM, Tsuneo Yoshida, commits suicide by hanging himself. Suicide note claims "I am responsible for FLP falling apart, I'm sorry for doubting your leadership, Fredrica, please forgive me!" He was 73. FLP Leader Yukito Furudo announces merger into URC, ending the parties' illustrious seven month history. * August 11, 2010: The United Right Movement votes 253-245 to remove Ichise Saiga and Yukito Furudo as leaders of the party. * August 12, 2010: URC elects political moderate Masayuki "Masa" Kamiya as new head of the party by a 250-248 vote over neoconservative Chloe Nakano. They also select Hideyoshi Mikawa to become Deputy Minority Leader by a 277-221 vote. Early opinion polls show disaster for the BEP/TML coalition (51% unfavorable rating for BEP and 79% unfavorable for TML), claiming stagnation is causing the country significant harm. URC leader Masayuki Kamiya urges Supreme Parliament to dissolve itself. * August 13, 2010: By a vote of 505-495, the Supreme Parliament dissolves itself, sets date of August 15 for elections. * August 15, 2010: Election results show massive defeat for incumbent BEP-TML coalition, 70-30% - Fredrica Bernkastel and Lawrence Morikawa concede defeat to Masayuki Kamiya. PM-elect Kamiya announces government lineup for confirmation. * August 16, 2010: Prime Min Masayuki Kamiya announces three-month long construction and completion of Manhattan Project and development of the first two nuclear weapons. New cabinet confirmed by Supreme Parliament 702-298. * August 20, 2010: BEP and Opposition leader Fredrica Bernkastel announces TML merger into BEP to form a united leftist movement known as Democratic Solidarity. She also steps down as party leader of DSO, leadership election to be held in 48 hours. * August 21, 2010: After six ballots, Democratic Solidarity selects centrist and Bernkastel-endorsed Hilda Tytania to lead the DSO. She is elected with 189-109 vote against Erika Konaka in the sixth round of voting. DSO selects centrist and Bernkastel-endorsed Yukio Taira as deputy leader of the DSO by a 291-7 vote. * August 27, 2010: Major upset in vacant Upper House seat. Independent candidate Fernand Bellenger beats URC and DSO candidates with 50.02% of the vote. URC gets 41.92% of the vote and DSO gets 8.06% of vote. * August 31, 2010: 25 ruling party URC, 23 opposition DSO and 1 NULB politician(s) to be indicted in multi-million dollar corruption scheme uncovered by the non-partisan Parliament Accountability Director Daniel Cosgrove. Four URC cabinet members also indicted - Aoba Hiiragi, Kouta Tachibana, Yuki Seto and URC deputy leader/deputy PM Hideyoshi Mikawa. -=- * September 1, 2010: Indicted Cabinet members resign as a result of the corruption scheme. Prime Minister Masayuki Kamiya dissolves Supreme Parliament by forced vote of 515-485. Elections to be held in twelve hours. As leader of URC, Masayuki Kamiya also bars 50 candidates from participating in the election after further investigating by the PAG. DSO leader Hilda Tytania bars 40 candidates and Erika Konaka bars only 10 candidates. TBL leader Fernand Bellenger calls the widespread corruption "a mandate to oust the current parties" and calls for his candidates to be unanimously elected. * September 2, 2010: DSO wins with 68% of the vote. TBL comes in second with 28% of vote and URC obtains 4% of vote. Numerous popular URC leaders are defeated, including Erika Furudo, Yukito Furudo, Ichise Saiga, Yukari Saiga, Hiroshi Seto and several other figures. Outgoing PM Masayuki Kamiya congratulates DSO leader Hilda Tytania and TBL leader Fernand Bellenger on their victories. * September 4, 2010: Parliament Accountability Director Daniel Cosgrove confirms finalized election results and asks Hilda Tytania to form her government and asks Fernand Bellenger to form an opposition leadership. Bellenger announces Fredrica Bernkastel as Minority Leader of The Supreme Parliament. Masayuki Kamiya steps down as URC leader, Representative Fakir West replaces him by 36-8 vote. * September 7, 2010: DSO pols Supreme Parliament Speaker Wong Yunfat, Deputy Minority Leader Nicholas Nakamura and URC leader Fakir West are gunned down in simultaneous attacks by government anarchists' group "People's Enlightenment Party" or PEP. PEP claims two more "big name" assassination are forthcoming. PEP also announces they have gained support of the PAG to run in the October election. Elizabeth Cosgrove, wife of PAG Director Daniel Cosgrove, wins URC head by 43-0. She is the youngest party leader in the history of Erika Furudo. * September 9, 2010: DSO Prime Minister Hilda Tytania and DSO Minister of Foreign Affairs Kousuke Mamiya are assassinated by People's Enlightenment Party. DSO Deputy Prime Minister Raul de Baast is sworn-in as Prime Minister by PAG Director Daniel Cosgrove. PEP claims "we have changed this nation for the better" and declares victory. Mekhi Reyes is elected leader of DSO. * September 12, 2010: DSO Senator Rin Nakano to challenge DSO Prime Minister Raul de Baast. Senator Nakano needs 340 of 677 to oust de Baast and be elected Prime Minister. Vote scheduled for September 13. DSO Senator Holly Castle to challenge DSO leader and Representative Mekhi Reyes for DSO leadership. Vote scheduled for September 13. The Nakano-Castle alliance controls half of the Senate and a third of the House and Provinces, but its unclear if either vote will succeed. * September 13, 2010: The Nakano-Castle coup fails to oust Raul de Baast as PM and Mekhi Reyes as party leader. 27-25 in the Senate, 78-35 in the House and 361-150 in the provinces. Rin Nakano, Holly Castle and 131 others form own party called Nakano-Castle United. * September 14, 2010: New government reforms fail to pass Supreme Parliament by 509-491. Reforms would have cut the Supreme Parliament in half from 1,000 members to 500 members. * September 15, 2010: 41 more DSO pols defect to Nakano-Castle United. A push for a motion of no confidence against P.M. de Baast is likely by TBL-NCU opposition. Supreme Parliament votes 502-498 as show of "no confidence" to Raul de Baast and DSO. Elections to be held September 16 and for twenty four hours. URC leader Elizabeth Cosgrove said to be "considering coalition with Bellenger" depending on outcome of election. Senator and TBL leader Fernand Bellenger acknowledges no plans to align with Senator and NCU leaders Rin Nakano and Holly Castle. * September 16, 2010: NCU wins 88.0% of the vote, ousting the ruling DSO government. Rin Nakano submits his Cabinet and Supreme Parliament nominees to PAG Director Daniel Cosgrove. DSO, TBL and URC object, calling for an investigation into the lop-sided election results. * September 19, 2010: PAG Director Cosgrove declares no shenanigans occurred in the September 15th election and approves Rin Nakano's cabinet and Supreme Parliament leadership. * September 20, 2010: Supreme Parliament confirms government reforms to reduce the parliament from 1000 members to 500 members in October 2 election, also confirms the creation of the President and Vice President positions also for October 2. * September 21, 2010: NCU votes unanimously and nominates Holly Castle as their Presidential candidate and Ali Seki as Vice President nominee. Still no word on whom, if anyone, TBL, URC and DSO will nominate for the positions. * September 22, 2010: TBL and URC announce a joint-party ticket of forty-six year old former Prime Minister Fredrica Bernkastel (TBL) as their Presidential candidate and twenty-three year old Representative Alois Gabriel (URC) as their Vice Presidential nominee. DSO agrees to back the Bernkastel-Gabriel campaign. Bern-Gab (45%), Castle-Seki (44%), undecided (11%) * September 23, 2010: First of two debates occurs between Fredrica Bernkastel and Holly Castle for President. Fredrica Bernkastel declared victor in Foreign policy debate. Bern (63%), Castle (30%), undecided (7%) * September 24, 2010: First of two debates occurs between Alois Gabriel and Ali Seki for Vice President. Alois Gabriel declared winner in Foreign policy debate. Gab (65%), Seki (21%), undecided (14%) * September 25, 2010: Second of two debates occurs between Fredrica Bernkastel and Holly Castle for President. Holly Castle declared victor in Domestic policy debate. Bern (48%), Castle (51%), undecided (1%) Second of two debates occurs between Alois Gabriel and Ali Seki for Vice President. Alois Gabriel declared winner in Domestic policy debate. Gab (52%), Seki (42%), undecided (6%) election day; September 28, 2010. * September 26, 2010: NCU Senator Tetsuya Hori murders TBL Senator, Leader and Founder Fernand Bellenger in session of the Upper House. Tetsuya Hori is killed in standoff as he attempted to kill URC leader Elizabeth Cosgrove. In a similar attack, NCU Representative Katsuyuki Miyaji kills Deputy Majority Leader Eric Bell and Majority Leader Honey Nakamura in apparent coup attempt. Speaker Szilard Bernkastel escapes unharmed. Katsuyuki Miyaji is killed in police stand-off. * September 27, 2010: Michiko Bellenger, the widow to the late Fernand Bellenger and longtime confidante, friend and adviser Franz Villefort become co-heads of The Bellenger List. * September 28, 2010: The Bellenger List and United Right Coalition declare victory in Parliamentary elections. Presidential election still not called. Franz Villefort of TBL to become Prime Minister and Erika Furudo of URC to become Deputy Prime Minister. P.M.-designate Villefort to submit cabinet and government to PAG Director Daniel Cosgrove. Fredrica Bernkastel elected President and Alois Gabriel elected Vice President. * September 30, 2010: Garcia Fox (NCU) forms own party and breaks off the NCU-DSO opposition. -=- * October 1, 2010: In an interview with Furudo Omnimedia, Internal Affairs Minister Eugenie Bellenger blames Rin Nakano and Holly Castle for the death of her father. No denial from Nakano or Castle. * October 2, 2010: PAG Director Daniel Cosgrove, former URC leader Elizabeth Cosgrove and their three children found murdered inside their home. People's Enlightenment Party claims responsibility and goes on to claim they have "over 80" sympathizers in the Supreme Parliament and "a couple" in the Cabinet. President Fredrica Bernkastel announces Massimo Fini will replace Daniel Cosgrove as PAG Director. * October 4, 2010: DSO, FRA and NCU merge to form The Leftist Solidarity (LEFS). PEP claims responsibility for the death of former Prime Minister Raul de Baast (DSO) in audio tape sent to Furudo Omnimedia, de Baast's chopper was shot down and destroyed during election celebrations in the capital on October 1. * October 5, 2010: Former Minister of External Affairs, Nation Co-Founder, TML Founder and leader Albert Morikawa passes away. LEFS deputy co-leader Holly Castle is arrested for the murder of Senator Fernand Bellenger (TBL), Senator Eric Bell (TBL) and Senator Honey Nakamura (DSO) and the attempted murder of former Speaker Szilard Bernkastel and former Senator Elizabeth Cosgrove. Castle expresses interest in a total amnesty plea deal which would implicate 83 other pols. * October 9, 2010: Emergency election called by Massimo Fini after leaving a 20% gap in Supreme Parliament from the indictment of 97 politicians accused of supporting PEP. * October 11, 2010: TBL-URC Coalition re-elected, increases majority by seventy-five seats. Franz Villefort remains as PM. * October 13, 2010: In response to the mass arrests and indictments of PEP members and supporters, twenty-three PEP militants enter the Furudo Royal Palace and kill Senator and First Gentleman Szilard Bernkastel, Deputy Prime Minister Erika Furudo and Deputy Majority Leader Yukito Furudo. President Fredrica Bernkastel, PAG Director Massimo Fini, Speaker Michiko Bellenger and her eight-year old son Henry Bellenger, escape with moderate to severe injuries. PM Franz Villefort appoints Eugenie Bellenger as Deputy PM and URC Rep. Hideyoshi Mikawa to Deputy Majority Leader. URC elects Masayuki Kamiya as party leader for the second time. VP Alois Gabriel's twin brother, Aiden Gabriel (URC), is named to be Minister of Foreign Affairs. * October 16, 2010: PAG Director Massimo Fini announces he will not seek a full term and will retire when completing the remainder of Daniel Cosgrove's three month term which expires later this month. President Bernkastel announces Anna Serra (TBL) will become the next PAG Director, subject to confirmation by the Cabinet and Supreme Parliament. * October 17, 2010: Cabinet approves Anna Serra by 4-3 vote, along party lines and Supreme Parliament votes 251-200 with 49 abstains.